


Senior Prom

by Meg_louise15



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg_louise15/pseuds/Meg_louise15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School Senior Prom AU; Felicity Smoak finally caves and agrees to attend her Senior Prom...but with a ruined dress and streaked mascara could anything go right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senior Prom

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, i hope you all like this short one-shot, I love High School AU's so i decided to try one out for myself: i hope you all like it.
> 
> Twitter @Meg_louise15
> 
> Song mentioned: Latch by Sam Smith

Senior prom was finally here, after protesting with Oliver for almost a month refusing to go, she caved; she always caved for Oliver Queen, he was her best friend and much more in her heart, but only in her heart; you see Oliver had a “girlfriend” if that’s what you could call Laurel Lance the royal bitch of Starling City High.

Oliver had been “dating” Laurel for about two years and had broken up more times than Felicity can even remember…they were toxic for each other, Felicity had warned Oliver time and time again but Oliver Jonas Queen was pretty stubborn but most of the reason he was with Laurel is because she was a “Suitable fit” as a wife according to Moira Queen…Felicity could never understand that woman, someone being “Suitable” is more important than Oliver being happy; which he was not in any way with Laurel.

The main reason Felicity didn't want to go to the prom was because she would have to look at Oliver and Laurel together and that just hurt too much, Oliver pleaded with those big blue puppy dog eyes and she couldn't resist, his face lit up like a thousand stars and he gave her the biggest smile ever; she asked Barry Allen if he was going and they decided to go as friend dates nothing more.

The dance was at 8pm so Felicity started getting ready at 5pm, she didn't want to rush herself; Barry was picking her up at 7:30, she was pretty sure they’ll be late because Barry was ALWAYS late.

Felicity stood in front of her floor length mirror, double checking she was ready, her red floor length dress hugged her curves in all the right places and had a slit up the right leg, she wore black high heels with a strap around the ankle, her makeup was quite natural just a simple brown smokey eye; which complemented her big blue eyes perfectly. She also ditched her glasses for contact lenses, her lips were painted a bright red-pink shade to tie-in with her dress and her hair in loose curls cascading over her shoulders.

Barry was 15 minutes late which was actually great time for him, when she opened her door to walk outside Barry gaped at her she looked completely unrecognizable not in her over sized school uniform, signature ponytail and glasses.

“Earth to Barry.” Felicity said waving her hand over his face to get his attention.

“Oh sorry, you just look amazing.” Barry finally said.

“Thank you, now we don’t want to be any later than we already are, do we?” Felicity said blushing slightly at Barry’s remark.

“No of course not, shall we?” Barry said offering Felicity his arm, which she looped her own around walking to the car.

They aren't that late, its 8:05 when they get there. They rush inside to their seats before the meal started. She seated beside Sara (the nice Lance sister) her date Nyssa, Cisco who also brought a friend date, Caitlin; Who Barry has the biggest heart eyes for its sickening but he won’t do anything about, just like Felicity with her Oliver problem…

Speaking of Oliver; he was sitting at table across the room with Laurel (Of course) his best friend Tommy, Tommy’s date who she would probably never see again and a scattering of other popular people.

The meal finished at 9pm and the night wasn’t half as bad as she expected, she was having fun with Sara, Cisco and Nyssa; Sara’s girlfriend not just date. Barry didn’t say much to Felicity because he was too engrossed in everything Caitlin was doing to even acknowledge her, Cisco just rolled his eyes at him...repeatedly.

Felicity excused herself and headed towards the ladies’ room, while in route someone bumped into her, she almost fell flat on her face but, large warm hands held her steady by her waist and held her against their chest, she would recognise those hands anywhere.

“Felicity?”

“Oh I’m so sorry Oliver, some idiot bumped into me.” Felicity apologised, trying to supress the feeling of contentment whilst she was in Oliver’s arms…her best friends arms. She took a step back signalling for Oliver to let go, he did and his hands dropped straight to his sides like heavy weights.

“You look…Wow.” Oliver rasped out, wide eyed and gaping at her, which made Felicity’s face turn bright crimson and her heart to flutter uncontrollably

“Wow good or Wow you look awful.” Felicity joked nervously.

“Wow, you look beautiful.” He replies; his eyes still not leaving Felicity. Felicity looked away trying to hide how his words were affecting her.

“Ollie!” Felicity heard a familiar voice ring in the air. “Ollie!!” it said again. Oliver wasn't responding he was still looking at Felicity. “Oliver!” Laurel was now standing beside Oliver and hits him slightly on the shoulder bringing him out of his reverie.

“What Laurel?” Oliver exclaimed through gritted teeth. Laurel looked between both Oliver and Felicity with a suspicious glare.

“I want to take photos; I need my boyfriend to be in them.” Laurel answers putting emphasis on boyfriend and looking at Felicity when she said it.

“Laurel we have taken hundreds of photos tonight, you don’t need anymore.” Oliver sighed.

“Yes I do, this is MY senior prom and I want more photos.” She said like a petulant child.

“I’ll leave you two to do…I’ll just leave.” Felicity said quickly and dashed off to the ladies’ room, not missing in the corner of her eye that Oliver’s gaze followed her.

As soon as she shut the bathroom door she took a long deep breath sagging against the door her mind reeling, this was not happening, Oliver did not like her, he could't…she’s just Felicity. Felicity emerged from the bathroom 5 minutes later, calm and collected…who was she kidding; she was a nervous wreck and had butterflies that just would not die!!

While walking out she seen Oliver taking photos with Laurel, their eyes lock; the butterflies are getting worse…She really needed some air…

She headed out the emergency exit, not the main doors so she can actually calm down and be alone for a couple minutes…she surprisingly heard the door open. Looking around to find Laurel, glaring at her, glass in hand.

“Whatever this thing is between you and Oliver is, it is over, do you understand me, OVER!!”

“I…what are you taking about?” Felicity asked quizzically.

“As if you don’t think I’ve noticed the way you look at him, or how he’s been looking at you tonight and how he acts around you in general.” Laurel scoffed.

Felicity just stood there open mouthed, not having any idea what to say. “I need you to leave.” Laurel said stalking towards Felicity.

“Excuse me?” Felicity said with a raised voice.

“I need you go home and stay the hell away from my boyfriend.” Laurel said anger evident in her voice.

“I am not going home and Oliver is my best friend so not a chance.” Felicity said standing her ground.

“You will leave right now Felicity!!” Laurel shouted.

Felicity turned to walk back in the door, when she felt something cold run down her, Laurel had poured her drink down Felicity’s dress saturating it.

“What the hell did you do, you venomous bitch” Felicity yelled at Laurel.

“Now you will have to go home, can’t walk around in a wet dress can you?” Laurel laughed, her voice filled with spitefulness.

“You’re insane!!” Felicity screeched and rushed back inside, thankfully everyone was dancing so her table was empty, she grabbed all of her stuff and ran out main door, she couldn’t keep her tears at bay anymore and started they started streaming down her face.

Felicity wrapped her arms around herself, she hadn’t brought a jacket because Barry was driving so she didn’t need one; it was a cold spring night in Starling City. Just as Felicity started to walk down the steps to leave she heard the fast pace of shoes hitting the ground behind her…she knew exactly who it was.

“Go away, Oliver.” Felicity sniffled continuing walking down the steps.

“Felicity, wait!” Oliver called after her hurrying after her.

“No, go back to your girlfriend.”

“Hey…why are you crying?” Oliver’s face dropped when he seen her mascara streaked cheeks.

“Maybe because your girlfriend, told me to say away from you before pouring a drink over me so I’d have to leave.” Felicity said more tears running down her face,

“She’s not my girlfriend, not anymore. But that’s not all she told you was it?” Oliver knew she wasn't telling him something.

“Oliver please just let me go home.” Felicity tried to walk around him.

“No, what aren't you telling me??” Oliver put his hands on her shoulders forcing her to look him in the eye.

“Please…Oliver.” She choked out. “Felicity tell me, please just tell me.” Oliver pleaded.

“I love you.” She says in a whisper.

Oliver dropped his hands, taking a step back.

“Are you happy now? Laurel basically told me that you liked me...” she laughed sadly “As if you could ever like me, I’m just Felicity; that’s it.”

Oliver closed the distance between them, cupping Felicity’s face in his hands and kissed her. Felicity is shocked to say the least but she relaxed into him and snaked her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss and he moved his hands to wrap them around her waist pulling her flush to his chest. When they finally break the kiss Oliver placed his forehead to Felicity’s “Well I love ‘Just Felicity’.” Oliver said looking deeply into Felicity’s eyes.

Even with Felicity’s face covered in black mascara streaks and tears when she smiled she shun like a star, her eyes filled with so much love and happiness, her smile is infectious and Oliver was beaming down at her. “So I don’t think prom will be a total disaster after all,” Felicity says still smiling. “Kinda sucks I didn’t get a dance.”

Oliver detached himself from Felicity taking her by the hand moving down the stepped to flat ground, “May I have this dance?” Oliver asked.

“Oliver we don’t have any music,” Felicity giggled, with that Oliver took out his phone accompanied with a pair of earphones. “Smart ass.” Is all she said putting her hand in his. Oliver placed one earphone in her ear and the other in his own, he picked a song the lyrics filled their ears and they sway slowly to the music completely immersed in each other.

 

_I_ _feel we're close enough_

_Could I lock in your love?_

_I feel we’re close enough_

_Could I lock in your love?_

 

“You remembered” Felicity said happily in his arms, her head on his chest and Oliver’s nuzzled in her hair.

“Of course I remembered, it’s my favourite song.” Oliver said smiling brightly.

“Why is it your favourite song?” Felicity asked eyes closed head resting against Oliver’s chest.

“Because it reminds me of you every time I listen to it.” Oliver said not caring how sappy he sounded.

 

 

_I’m so en-captured, got me wrapped up in your touch_

_Feel so enamored; hold me tight within your clutch_

_How do you do it? You got me losing every breath_

_What did you give me to make my heart bleed out my chest?_

 

 

“It can be our song.” Felicity said now smiling up at Oliver.

“It always has been.” Oliver replied and kissed her softly on the lips.

Oliver and Felicity stayed wrapped in each other’s arms feeling content and safe. Felicity would always remember her prom night, not her ruined red dress, not her running mascara; she would remember standing under the stars in the arms of the man she loved and knowing he felt the same way.


End file.
